


Оруженосцы графа Рокслея

by He_Xuan



Category: Otbleski Eterny | Reflections of Eterna - Vera Kamsha, Отблески Этерны
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, Romance, WTF OE MEN 2019, Русский | Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-18
Updated: 2019-03-18
Packaged: 2019-11-08 14:37:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17982977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/He_Xuan/pseuds/He_Xuan
Summary: К чему привела случайная встреча двух оруженосцев графа Рокслея.





	Оруженосцы графа Рокслея

**Author's Note:**

> Написано в соавторстве с itildin (este).  
> Бета Аларис.
> 
> Предупреждения: АУ от событий канона

* * *  
  
Любопытство ведет в Закат. Марсель это знает, но, когда видит оруженосца в цветах Рокслея, не может удержаться и останавливается в одном из бесконечных коридоров дворца.  
  
— Вы, кажется, служите у графа Рокслея? — на правах оруженосца бывшего спрашивает он.  
  
— Служу, — оруженосец нынешний оборачивается, и Марсель узнает его — точно, граф Васспард, он видел его раньше на приемах. Каштановые волосы, и глаза такого цвета, как у закатных тварей. Васспард окидывает его оценивающим взглядом и усмехается краем губ. — Вы, кажется, тоже служили — следует полагать, до меня?  
  
Марсель кивает и неожиданно фыркает.  
  
— Прошу прощения. Просто вспомнил, гм, госпожу Рокслей, — такое забудешь! Марсель иногда до сих пор не может решить, сказать ей спасибо за то, что он теперь образован в неких деликатных сферах бытия, или при встрече бежать без оглядки, а то вдруг опять захочет… поговорить.  
  
— О, — вдруг изрекает Васспард и понимающе улыбается — улыбка у него застенчива и неприлично мила. Его бы в гайифский бордель — от клиентов отбою не будет. — Вас она тоже, гм, домогалась определенным образом? — а он блестяще копирует его интонации. Ну надо же!  
  
— И домоглась! — сокрушенно качает головой Марсель. На удивление, хоть Васспард и принадлежит дому Приддов, беседа с ним идет легко и непринужденно. — Представьте себе! — Марсель придвигается ближе. — Не сказал бы, что Дженнифер лучшая из тех, с кем я пробовал постельные утехи, но и пожаловаться не могу.  
  
— Мужа ей, во всяком случае, явно маловато.  
  
Марсель смеется, а потом в очередной раз не может сдержать любопытство:  
  
— А как насчет вас?  
  
Васспард вдруг замыкается в себе и как-то странно смотрит на него, после чего мягко произносит:  
  
— Боюсь, мне интересно несколько иное времяпровождение, так что нет. Прошу прощения, — он кланяется, волосы падают на лицо, скрывая его выражение. — Я непозволительно задержался.  
  
  
* * *  
  
Столичная жизнь не дает скучать, но Марсель за какими-то кошками все чаще задумывается о Васспарде. Он проводит вечера у Марианны, ходит на пышные приемы, тратит деньги папеньки и ощущает себя глубоко неудовлетворенным. Потому что нет-нет, а появляется мысль: «Наследник Приддов действительно предпочитает по-гайифски?..»  
  
И вторая, еще более запретная и темная мысль, в которой Марселя преследуют видения Васспарда в гайифском борделе. А поскольку воображение у Марселя отменное, то и картины оно рисует соответствующего содержания и степени подробностей. И самое постыдное — Марсель возбуждается при этих мыслях. Хотя почему постыдное? Скорее просто бесит, что нельзя получить. Марсель уверен — удайся ему хотя бы раз поиметь Васспарда, навязчивые видения оставят его.  
  
А Васспард словно намеренно не показывается с той, первой и единственной встречи, и Марселю хочется до той степени, что он с прискорбием замечает, что даже на Марианну у него не встает. Зато при мысли о Васспарде!..  
  
Поэтому, когда во дворце грядет пышный прием, Марсель заранее продумывает план: изучает, где рядом есть укромные места, и как можно незаметно провести туда Васспарда. Которого стоит перед этим напоить? Или он и так все позволит, раз любит по-гайифски? Вот это, пожалуй, главная дилемма — отдастся ли ему Васспард или отвергнет, а то и, неровен час, вызовет на дуэль? Почему-то Марселю такой расклад тоже кажется весьма многообещающим.  
  
  
* * *  
  
Музыка прелестна, фрейлины очаровательны, еда восхитительна. Васспарда Марсель замечает сразу — тот стоит за плечом Рокслея с непроницаемым лицом и подливает тому вина. Марсель понимает, что обязанности оруженосца могут послужить своеобразной защитой от любых поползновений со стороны фрейлин (а поглядывает на Васспарда их немало, ведь он, кошкин сын, действительно хорош собой!), и что, если он хочет сегодня провести хотя бы час с Васспардом наедине, то нужно действовать.  
  
— Прошу прощения, граф, — Марсель знает, что его бывший эр достаточно добр, чтобы дать свободный вечер — сам постоянно этим пользовался. — Я могу позаимствовать вашего оруженосца?  
  
Васспард каменеет лицом и нечитаемо смотрит на Марселя, а ничего не подозревающий Рокслей лишь машет рукой.  
  
— Конечно, конечно. Юстиниан, можете быть на сегодня свободны.  
  
Марсель с невинным видом ведет его по коридору к вожделенной комнате, которую заранее изучил и знает, что там имеется подходящая для его цели софа.  
  
— Что вам угодно, сударь? — Васспард заговаривает, лишь когда Марсель закрывает за ними дверь. Его голос холоден, как лед, и эта разница в тоне весьма показательна.  
  
— Не люблю ходить вокруг да около, — пожимает плечами Марсель. — Из нашей предыдущей встречи я позволил себе сделать вывод, что вы предпочитаете гайифские утехи. И, не буду скрывать, хочу попробовать. С вами.  
  
В глазах Васспарда мелькает по-настоящему закатный отблеск, и на мгновение Марселю даже становится не по себе.  
  
— Прежде, чем вызвать вас на дуэль, осмелюсь напомнить, что вы, возможно, что-то перепутали, виконт Валме, — тихо говорит Васспард. — Поскольку я не мальчик из гайифского борделя, а сын и наследник супрема Талига.  
  
— Так никто об этом не узнает, — вновь пожимает плечами Марсель. — Я не собираюсь предавать что-либо огласке.  
  
На мгновение, на далекое и бесконечное мгновение Марселю кажется, что тот сейчас согласится, и все получится… но Васспард молча отворачивается и, распахнув дверь, не оглядываясь, бросает:  
  
— Вы крайне беспечны, и вам плевать на других, виконт — вы сосредоточены лишь на себе и своем удобстве и желаниях. Потому в этот раз я прощаю вам оскорбление. Но это — первый и последний раз. Если вы позволите себе подобные высказывания и пожелания в мой адрес, на людях или нет — неважно, — я буду вынужден настаивать на дуэли. Прощайте. — После этого Васспард выходит, оставляя Марселя в одиночестве и глубокой задумчивости.  
  
  
* * *  
  
Марсель становится коллекционером. Он собирает слухи, обрывки разговоров и все, что только можно — что касается графа Васспарда. Он знает, когда и чем тот занимался и будет заниматься чуть ли не на несколько месяцев вперед. Как, например, то, что в данный момент Васспард во дворце — его пожелал видеть отец, — и Васспарду это не по нраву. Марсель вообще становится одержим им, и отдает себе в этом отчет. Карты наскучивают, как и куртизанки.  
  
«Вы крайне беспечны, и вам плевать на других, виконт», — Марсель думает об этих словах чаще, чем следовало бы, ведь он и так знает это о себе. Но почему-то из уст Васспарда это звучит по-другому. Марсель по-прежнему любит комфорт и хорошую пищу; он, как и раньше, обаятелен и готов поддержать любую светскую беседу. Но при этом мысли его витают далеко.  
  
А потом он встречает Васспарда в западном крыле дворца, откуда тот идет — был в архиве, оружейной или у супрема? — с кипой бумаг в руках.  
  
— Сударь, позвольте объясниться, — Марсель загораживает Васспарду дорогу.  
  
— В семье мне не раз ставили в упрек то, что в определенных ситуациях я отличаюсь горячим нравом и импульсивностью, — говорит в ответ тот, не поднимая взгляда от бумаг. — Вы заставляете меня снова вспомнить об этих свойствах моего характера, виконт.  
  
— Понимаю, — Марсель лучезарно улыбается, а потом разводит руками. — И все же, граф.  
  
— Я вас слушаю.  
  
— Я не хотел вас тогда обидеть. Понимаю, как это выглядело со стороны, но все, что я хотел…  
  
— …это переспать со мной, — Васспард наконец смотрит ему в глаза, и Марсель видит откровенную иронию на чужом лице. — Знаете, если я предпочитаю по-гайифски — даже если и, — то это не значит, что я готов лечь под любого, кто этого пожелает.  
  
Марсель думает, действительно думает об этом. И понимает, что, возможно, еще не все пропало. Потому что в этом тоже что-то есть. Он трясет подвитыми локонами и улыбается.  
  
— В таком случае, граф, позвольте найти к вам иной подход.  
  
Васспард вопросительно приподнимает бровь.  
  
— Я вас всерьез заинтересовал?  
  
Марсель ухмыляется и подается вперед в легком поклоне.  
  
— Настолько, что я готов пригласить вас на прогулку под луной или под звездами — как вам будет угодно, и подарить вам букет цветов.  
  
Васспард смотрит на Марселя, а потом вдруг смеется — заливисто и звонко. Заразительно.  
  
— Вы сошли с ума, — заключает он, а потом в его глазах проскальзывают искорки озорства, — но, полагаю, — говорит он беспечным тоном, — что можно начать с того, что вы возьмете эти бумаги и поможете мне доставить их по назначению.  
  
— И куда же? — Марсель с готовностью подставляет руки.  
  
Улыбка Васспарда становится шире.  
  
— В особняк Рокслеев. Смею заметить, прелестная хозяйка сегодня дома и ей… несколько скучно.  
  
Марсель мысленно стонет и в то же время проникается невольным уважением к Васспарду — одновременно месть и искушение! Хочет, чтобы он прошел проверку? Да без проблем, граф!  
  
— Что ж, — Марсель принимает бумаги и покорно склоняет голову. — Тогда давайте не станем заставлять ее ждать.  
  
Почему-то ему кажется, что Юстиниан Придд того стоит.


End file.
